realfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shannon
Shannon is the main character in the graphic novel Real Friends. The book follows her through every grade as she meets new friends, decides which friends are true friends, and struggles to keep the right fiendships. Shannon is based off of the author, Shannon Hale. Personality Shannon is portrayed as a somewhat lonely little girl. Not many of her friends stay kind to her, so she's a bit awkward when it comes to friends. She gets really excited when someone wants to be her friend, but very upset when they are mean to her. She often yells or cries when people bully her, usually Jenny. But deep down, Shannon is a sweet girl who just wants good friends. She is a really good friend to everyone, but sometimes can come off just a bit bossy or rude, such as when she explains to Adrienne that she as better ideas then her. She never tries to be rude, though. Shannon loves her family and has a somewhat good relationship with most of the members. She feels left out because she has two older siblings and two younger siblings and she feels stuck in the middle at times. She is constantly bullied by her older sister Wendy, but she really loves her. Appearance Shannon has long red hair that she does in many different styles throughout the book and green eyes. Throughout the second half of the book, she wears glasses. She has freckles on her cheeks. She is seen wearing many different outfits throughout the book. History Meeting Adrienne and Tammy At the beginning of the book, Shannon had no friends. She thought it didn't matter because she had her mother, but she was often busy. Shannon was very hesitant about starting kindergarten for the first time because she didn't want to leave her mother, but when she finally does, she finds Adrienne, who is in a similar situation. They become best friends - but Adrienne moves away. In second grade, she is called to be a "buddy" to a new girl named Tammy who is in foster care and needs to be shown around the school and the town. When Tammy goes home for good, Adrienne moves back home! Later she transfers to a gifted and talented program and isn't seen again. In the second book, Shannon invites Adrienne camping with her and she comes. Shannon is really excited, but they seem to have really grown apart. Shannon doesn't see Adrienne after this. Meeting Jen Jen was the most popular girl in school. She was the leader of a group of popular girls nicknamed "The Group". Adrienne was a member of The Group, and Shannon felt that she didn't have her to herself anymore and that she might want to be Jen's best friend and not Shannon's. Jen's best friend Jenny is mean to Shannon, but Shannon feels better when she hears that Jen likes her. After playing with Jen and Adrienne after school, Jen starts to accept Shannon as a member of the group. Jen finally invites Shannon to spend the weekend at her cabin, and Shannon feels like they are good friends. When Shannon leaves the group, Jen joins Shannon's new group. In the second book, Jen and Shannon are great friends. But later, Jen admits that she sees sixth graders as too old for best friends and therefore doesn't see Shannon as her best friend as Shannon thought. She also seems too popular for Shannon at times, though they're good friends overall. Jenny Shannon already knew Jenny because she was Jen's best friend, but she often bullied Shannon. Jenny feels jealous that Shannon got to stay at Jen's cabin, thus becoming angry at Shannon. She teases Shannon about her new glasses and tells Jen lies about her. Shannon says that she can't tell when she's "in" the group and "out" of it. She wonders what would happen if she told Jen about how mean Jenny was. Later, Shannon is with the group while they call the boys for "rating calls". Justin, Shannon's crush, says that he doesn't like redheads and thinks she should dress better. Then, Shannon is playing a game with Adrienne, Jen, and Jenny, leading Jenny to tell Shannon that she always comes up with the best games. Shannon tells her about a new game she made up and the next day Jenny pretends she made up the game and is mean to Shannon. Shannon runs away and hides. Shannon wishes that she and Adrienne can peave the group for good. One day when Jenny bullies her, she hides in a bush, where she meets Kayla. Jenny invites Adrienne to a party right in front of Shannon and hurts her feelings. Shannon wants to be Jenny's friend, but doesn't know if it is possible. Later Jenny is bullying Shannon get again and she decides to leave the group. Shannon starts her own group, which Jen joins! Jenny asks to join, too... But Shannon says no. In the sequel, Shannon and Jenny are friendlier with each other and converse throughout the book. However, Jenny still shows her old self at times, such as when she walks Amanda home when Shannon is being paid to do so it when she tells lies about Shannon. Shannon is sick of this and brings up a comment Jenny's mother made about Jenny's weight, which causes even more conflict between the two of them. Shannon feels that she is best friends with Jen and is flattered when Jen lies to get out of being with Jenny, then decides to spend time with Shannon. Meeting Zara and Veronica Shannon enters fifth grade. She ends up quitting the group for good. Her class is a fifth/sixth split, so she meets Zara and Veronica, sixth graders. They end up being really good friends, and she tells them about the group. They comfort her and let her hang out with them at recess. Shannon points out the "pee hole", a patch of yellow snow, and they start playing a spy game centered around it. She also meets Ammon, a new boy, who becomes her friend, too. In the sequel, Zara and Veronica are in seventh grade and Shannon is in sixth, so they don't see each other anymore. Wendy Shannon had a bad relationship with her sister Wendy, whom she often imagined as a large, hostile bear. One day, at her birthday party, she noticed that Wendy looks mad. Wendy had no friends and often feels lonely when she sees Shannon with her friends. Wendy throws a barbeque and invites some people from school, but nobody comes. Shannon feels bad for her. Mom tells Shannon more about Wendy, and it turns out that even when she was really little, everyone was mean to her. They stole her candy and tricked her into a sleepover with a weird, dirty girl from school. Jen later talks to Shannon to catch up with her but is called away by her other friends. Shannon, who had earlier proposed that she starts her own group, is shocked when Jen later approaches her and asks to be part of it. She is so happy! She doesn't let Jenny in when she asks, though. Later she sees Wendy packing to move to Los Angeles to become a model. Shannon tells Wendy everything that has happened at school. Wendy is so nice about it and talks with her for a while. Shannon feels happy with her situation and with her sister. In the sequel, Wendy has moved away but talks with Shannon over the phone frequently. She is supportive of and kind to Shannon. Gallery Main page: Shannon/Gallery Languages Español Category:Characters Category:Female